Enamorada de Dracula
by phantomhave
Summary: sakura conoce a un chico que hará que su mundo de un giro de 180 grados sasusaku
1. Chapter 1

Enamorada de Drácula

Capítulo 1

Era una noche un poco fría, pero no era para calar los huesos, una chica se descolgaba de su habitación para poder ir a una fiesta ya que sus padres le habían negado el permiso solicitado, esta chica traía su cabello largo hasta la cadera de un hermoso color rosa pastel, unas bellas gemas que tenía por ojos de un color verde jade brillante, su piel blanca como la porcelana, su carita tan tierna que de daba aires de un ángel, su labio de color rojo con rosa muy tenue asiendo que se vieran carnosos y apetitosos, un cuerpo de infarto que hacía que la población masculina pensara en las más bajas pasiones con ella, traía una blusa roja ceñida al cuerpo con un escote en v dejando ver el inicio de sus pechos, unos pantalones negros entubados, y por ultimo unos tacones negros, el tacón es de aguja con diez centímetros de altura que por supuesto eran de plataforma, traía maquillado los ojos con un delineador negro para que resaltaran y un brillo labia.

El nombre de esta chica es Sakura Haruno y poseía 19 años de edad y utilizo9 muchas sabanas para como ya lo dije anteriormente para descolgarse eh ir a la fiesta con sus amigas Ino, Tenten y Hinata.

Ella tomo las llaves de su auto y lo arranco conduciendo a la casa de un chavo que la invito, lo raro es la dirección, era en el lugar más apartado donde hay más bandas de criminales pero sería divertido porque así podían asustarse.

Ya había llegado y se suponía que vería adentro de la casa a sus amigas, la música, se podía oír desde afuera y las botellas, vasos y de más productos que tengan que ver con el licor se encontraban regadas por todo el patio, ella estaciono su auto y baja de él, con sus zapatos se podían oír su caminar asía la casa y desde esa parte se podían oír los chiflidos de los varones que estaban dentro y fuera de la casa que le gritaban obscenidades, entro a la casa, fue por un vaso con sake y luego fue a buscar a las chicas a ver si ya habían llegado y por ahí también a su novio sai.

Pasó un rato y no encontraba a las chicas ni a su novio así que se puso a bailar, claro que eso fue después de casi una botella de sake, tenía que despejarse así que subió a un cuarto pero cuando iba abrir la puerta se empezaron oír sonidos de gemidos, pero como ella estaba un poco pasada de borracha pero aún seguía en sus cinco sentidos, abrió la puerta y hay estaba la persona que estaba buscando, su novio sai con la zorra de karin teniendo sexo, ella azoto la puerta bajando rápidamente eh ignorando a Sai.

Sai- Sakura, espera yo te puedo explicar- tratando de alcanzarla

Sakura- ¡Explicar que! solo aléjate de mí- casi corriendo porque no podía con los tacones

Sai- Tú sabes que yo te amo

Sakura saliendo de la casa y entrando a su auto- ¡PIERDETE!- y terminando esto arranco su carro acelerando porque no quería estar en ese lugar más tiempo.

Ella iba con los ojos que derramaban lágrimas, no se fijó a que velocidad iba y no pude frenar a tiempo en una vuelta, rodo el carro colina abajo estampándose contra un árbol quedando Sakura inconsciente.

Continuara


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo dos

Sakura saliendo de la casa y entrando a su auto- ¡PIERDETE!- y terminando esto arranco su carro acelerando porque no quería estar en ese lugar más tiempo.

Ella iba con los ojos que derramaban lágrimas, no se fijó a que velocidad iba y no pude frenar a tiempo en una vuelta, rodo el carro colina abajo estampándose contra un árbol quedando Sakura inconsciente.

Después de que sakura se estrellara, ella abrió los ojos tenía una herida en la frente y estaba medio inconsciente pero aun así pudo salir del automóvil, salía humo del motor, el parabrisas estaba estrellado y algunos vidrios en el suelo ya que como sakura se quitó el cinturón de seguridad bajo primero las manos enterrándose los vidrios en ellas sangrando de sus palmas y haciendo un gesto de dolor y gimiendo.

Su vista se ponía cada vez más borrosa y solo logro vea la sombra de un chico alto de cabello negro.

El muchacho tomo a sakura estilo princesa sacándola del lugar del accidente, el llevaba semanas siguiéndola desde lejos y ahora que la tenía en su poder nunca más se iba alejar de el

Continuara… … … … … … … … …


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo tres

El muchacho tomo a sakura estilo princesa sacándola del lugar del accidente, el llevaba semanas siguiéndola desde lejos y ahora que la tenía en su poder nunca más se iba alejar de él.

Ya llevaba semanas siguiéndola por toda la ciudad sabía a qué hora salía de su casa, a qué hora llegaba, con quien salía, sus amigas, el tipo de auto que tenía, sus gustos y preferencias, el problema es que ella no lo conocía y no lo amaba como el a ella y ese sí que era un grave problema, pero no le preocupaba que pronto sakura lo amaría tanto, porque de ahora en adelante no la iba a soltar.

Su aroma a cerezas lo volvía totalmente loco Y le hervía la sangre combinada con celos al verla como los hombres le lanzaban piropos morbosos y eso ya no lo iba a permitir ya que él se iba a convertir en su novio, amante y esposo

La dejo recostada en su cama y el no dejaba de tocarle el cabello y pasar su nariz por el cuello de sakura, con sus dedos tocaba sus sabios y luego tocaba los del él hasta que se animó y se agacho y solamente roso sus labios en los de sakura y eso le proporciono un gran sonrojo, su nombre de este chico es sasuke uchiha él tiene cabello negro azabache con rayos azulados, ojos negros como el carbón que asía que te hundieras en el como un abismo, su piel color blanco como de porcelana , unos dientes blancos con dos respectivos colmillos grandes que se acercaban peligrosamente al cuello de sakura sus ajos de negro cambiaron a un azul eléctrico y justamente cuando iba a dar el mordisco sakura se movió y empezó a despertad

Sakura con los ojos abiertos- ¡pero qué diablos haces! – gritando y con la cara muy espantada

¿?- tranquila, te promete que jamás te aria daño mi princesa

Continuara…..


End file.
